the time ginny went into the boys locker room
by HPReader4L
Summary: ok crappy name but good story so far i think. its only my second so let me know what you think.
1. ch 1 scott is hott

Title: The time ginny went to the male locker room. Rating: Pg. subject to change. um Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Unless somebody else has the same idea. then well I guess we share it  
One day Ginny was minding her own business. She looked out the window and realized what day it was. Today was the day slytherin and Gryffindor played each other in quidditich. She would give anything to be on the team but she knew she wasn't good enough. So she just lived for the days she could watch. She didn't have many friends anymore in Gryffindor; she didn't blame them for hating her. She only got suspended for blowing up the common room with 16 people in it. It's not like she meant to. Darn Ron and his big mouth. She came back from a day with her boyfriend Justin. Ron was pissed off at her because she had gone out without his stupid permission. And on top of it Justin had given her a tiny little hickey on the right side of her neck by her shoulder.  
  
So when she blew up the common room it wasn't exactly her fault. Her mom had always warned Ron of her strong mental magic and that one day he would push it too far. But professor McGonagall didn't see it as an accident. She thought that ginny should practice more self control. How was she to know that screaming at him would send a blast of fire from the fire place into the room? It's not like anybody died! A few light burns but no body got badly hurt. But now nobody in Gryffindor will talk to her or look at her for fear they might piss her off and get blown up or something.  
  
She was thinking about all of this while getting dressed to go to the match. Justin had soon broken up with her because of "personal" reasons. Which she knew was a cover up for him thinking she would get him killed. So she went down to breakfast, had a quick piece of toast with a glass of pumpkin juice and left to walk down the to quidditich pitch.  
  
As she was walking she realized she had left her umbrella in her dorm, which wasn't a very good idea since the clouds looked like they were about to burst. That didn't really bother her considering that she loved the rain. She got to thinking about where her friends would be sitting. Since her best friend was Mary in Ravenclaw she figured she would be in that area, so when she entered she went to the left door towards the Ravenclaw and Slytherin side of the pitch. She saw Mary at the border of slytherin and ravenclaw. But who was it that she was talking to? It was a guy, he looked from where she was to be in the 6th year but she could clearly see his green and silver tie from where she was. Meaning he was in slytherin, which meant he was either really hot or really ugly and if Mary was talking to him he must be hot because she is the type to ignore the ugly guys if they aren't her normal friends. Mary was in the 6th year and ginny was in the 5th. She had known Mary since her first year but in her second year she got tossed around a lot and they didn't talk much, this was also the year she got suspended. In her 3rd year they became best friends.  
  
She walked up to Mary and saw the boy she was talking to was very, very cute. He had longer brown hair, and dark chocolate brown eyes similar to her own, minus the flakes of gold she had. When she stepped next to Mary she put her arm around her in a sisterly way. Mary did a quick check to make sure it was ginny and looked up at her mystery man.  
  
"Oh hi ginny, this is Scott, Scott this is ginny," introduced Mary. Ginny smiled to Scott who in turn put his hand out to greet her.  
  
"Nice to meet you ginny, you look familiar have we met before?" he questioned. She thought about the question. She could answer well I kind of go to school here but didn't want to seem too rude. So she replied "well I am a 5th year Gryffindor. I have gone here since my first year and I almost blew up my common room in my second year, last names weasley if that helps."  
  
"Ohhh so you're the girl I had herd so much about, 1st year you had a problem too didn't you?"  
  
"Oh yes the year I tried to kill everyone with a basilisk. Well I didn't try to I kind of got possessed, but it wasn't my fault," she added quickly.  
  
Scott almost laughed, a cute and funny Gryffindor? Was it possible? He wasn't sure, but he knew if it was true then she didn't belong in Gryffindor. Mary was just standing there until she decided it was her turn to butt in. "ok so guys we should probably take our seats since it's about to start." Mary and ginny sat on the slytherin side since Scott was there and they could see all of the cute guys, ravenclaw had very few.  
  
At the end of the game Ginny, Mary and Scott were all having fun. They decided to go to hogsmead and hang out since the quidditich teams were going. It had unfortunately been a Gryffindor victory. Everyone was happy except Mary, Ginny, and all of the slytherin's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ok first chappy what you think? Let me know 


	2. ch 2 damn life and its many many family ...

Title: The time ginny went to the male locker room. Rating: Pg. subject to change. um Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Unless somebody else has the same idea. then well I guess we share it Spoilers: possibly all books. But why are you reading here if you haven't read the books yet hmmmm???? A/N this title is way stupid. oh well.  
  
The three completely different people were given odd looks as they walked through hogsmead. A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw weren't too weird to see but them with a Slytherin??? They didn't mind the looks. In fact they didn't even notice the looks until Harry came up and had to put his two cents in before Ron could.  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you." Harry dragged her off and finished what he was going to saw but he didn't want to embarrass her with her 'friends' "what do you think you are doing. Ron will have a fit if he sees who you are with. Why do you work so hard to make him mad? You know that if he sees you with a slytherin he will flip!"  
  
"Harry, I'm 15 years old. I can choose my own friends. I don't need you or Ron to tell me what to do. Don't get me wrong Harry I do appreciate that you care. Its just I need to be my own person." She looked at him in hopes that he would understand but that didn't seem to be happening to soon.  
  
"Don't you get it? He doesn't want you to grow up. He is so scared that you will fall in with a bad crowd. I mean look at that Mary girl. She should be hanging with people like her. She doesn't deserve a friend like you." He could tell he wasn't getting very far by putting down his ex- girlfriend but what could he do to get it through to her that Mary was a bad person for her.  
  
"Look, Potter I don't care if you or Ron approves of my friends. They are MY friends. Not yours, can't you just understand that I just need freedom. I know you and Mary had a bad relationship over summer but you need to get over it, she has." Ginny was almost yelling but it was nothing compared to what Harry was doing. Besides yelling he was also flailing his arms in attempts to get her to listen.  
  
Ginny didn't like fighting with people she cared about but Harry was an exception. She used to really like him but then he went and hooked up with her friend. He had known her feelings for years. But then again last year she did have a boyfriend. But she did break up with him right before school started. She really did like dean but he wasn't exactly the kind of guy she wanted to be with at the time.  
  
"Look Harry, I know you are just looking out for me but can I just think about what you said and just hang with my friends for a while. If you are with Ron and he notices me then oh well but do me a favor and try to keep him away from me." She looking ad him pleadingly.  
  
"Fine but I'll talk to you about this later tonight okay?" Harry looked at her waiting for her answer.  
  
"Alright Harry, late."  
  
She walked back to Mary and Scott. How she wondered if what Harry was saying was just to make her mad or if he really thought Mary was a bad person. It was probably the later. Mary wasn't known for her honesty to say the least.  
  
"What was that about?" Mary asked as Ginny returned to her group. "Was he being a jackass again? You really need to tell him what to do with the attitude."  
  
Ginny laughed, "He was just giving me a warning about who I hang out with in public, you know how Ron is." She looked at Scott, "My brother is was overprotective, don't get me wrong he's a great person but he just cares too much about me."  
  
"No worries, I understand." Scott was so hot; she didn't know what to do with herself. And he was nice, it didn't seem possible a nice guy from slytherin? Good looks were half expected, but a good personality wasn't.  
  
"Well are we going to do anything or just walk around like morons all day?" Mary never was very reserved when it came to what she wanted.  
  
"I say we go to the new joke shop. It is supposed to be great." Scott was looking at Ginny as if he was only asking her, he never even glanced at Mary, but that didn't matter to Ginny.  
  
"What's it called?" ginny was hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't talking about 'Weasley's jokes' since that's her brother's shop. More family time with these two around wouldn't be fun, she lover Fred and George but she was scared to think of what their reactions would be.  
"Um, I don't remember the name," Scott was in deep thought.  
  
"I know what you're talking about 'Weasley's jokes'?" Mary loved to make things complicated.  
  
"Yeah that's it, but wait, Weasley? Isn't that your last name Ginny?" Scott wasn't the brightest crayon maybe.  
  
Ginny just looked at him and Mary. They looked like they wanted to go but she didn't want to see her brothers reactions. They probably wouldn't be pretty if they saw their baby sister with a slytherin; especially a slytherin boy. but then again she could always just leave right? "Well, we can go; it's my older brothers' shop. Don't you remember Fred and George Weasley? They made last year, their last year, really fun. Well considering that Umbridge woman was here."  
  
"Well if you don't mind I would like to check it out." Scott told her.  
  
"Not a problem, it will be fun" and of course by fun ginny meant dangerous but oh well.  
  
A/N: Okay so there's chapter two. How do you like it? I think it's decent considering I just wrote it in about 30 min. Now all you have to do is look at the bottom of the screen and sign in and review. Don't you love me? 


End file.
